


spoiled like a christmas cake;

by vantas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Best Friends, Brotp, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantas/pseuds/vantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four ways to spend time with your best bud. (And one way you probably aren't allowed to, but do so anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	spoiled like a christmas cake;

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nazure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazure/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, whether you celebrate something or you don't! :)

* * *

**iv.**

* * *

The first time the subject comes up, they're still struggling to learn their kanji and Kaneki's books still include pictures.

It's Hide who brings it up first, of course, between idle chatter of _this_ and _that_ and of things he swears he can stick up one of their upperclassmen's nose. Kaneki is making a futile attempt at focusing on some horrendously boring book Hide cannot ever hope to become interested in, and the next thing they know—Kaneki's slipped a bookmark between the pages and they're planning for things they won't have the liberty to do until they're older.

Namely, eating fast food during the holidays.

Kaneki's eyes are wide with incredulity. He's saying there's no way anyone could ever eat five buckets of friend chicken in one day, but Hide's adamant. Their conversation quickly degrades into an argument solely composed of _can too_ 's and and _can not_ 's, and, really. That's fine. Everything is more than fine, because things are happy and things are okay and everything is amazingly simple at this time.

(Appreciating times like these become easier, the older you get.)

* * *

**iii.**

* * *

As it turns out, however, Hide actually _can_ eat five buckets of fried chicken in one day.  This would be an amazing revelation if only it weren't so _bizarre_. 

It's Christmas's Eve and, as has become the norm for them, Kaneki is rolling his eyes and trying to keep his latest novel away from the grease on the table between them. His nose is scrunched and his share of their meal is barely touched, but Hide's sure that will change by the end of the night.  

(But whether it's because Kaneki ate his food or because Hide did the honors for him, is yet to be seen.)

"Hide," Kaneki says, watching his best friend devour a chicken thigh with what can only be described as morbid fascination. His nose is still scrunched and his share is still untouched, but he seems to have settled for putting his book on his lap in order to save it from the mess that is their table. "You're going to smell like fast food until April."

Hide seems to consider this, carefully chewing the food currently in his mouth but not quite swallowing. " _Pbbbbt_..." he eventually responds, eloquence and grace dripping from every pore in his body. " _You'le mibbin' ou'_."

Which, really, just means _you're missing out_ in the language of someone who's mouth is full of chicken, biscuits and saliva.

Kaneki disagrees, though, because he ends up making a strangled sound while grimacing at the glob of unswallowed food his best friend had so graciously just decided to show him. "Hide!" he hisses through his teeth, glancing at their surroundings to make sure no one else had witnessed that less than pleasant display. "Swallow your food. That's— That's just—"

"—Delicious? I know," Hide cuts in, mouth decidedly less full of chicken, biscuits and saliva. And when Kaneki rolls his eyes for what may or may not be the nth time that night, he proceeds to wave a chicken leg at his face. "You're missing out on delicious fried chicken. Your soul is going to end up spoiled like a Christmas cake if you don't eat up, man."

Kaneki stares at him, glances at the leftovers scattered all over Hide's side of the table—and huffs.

"I'll take my chances," he gravely replies.

And he gets bopped on the forehead with the chicken leg for it. 

* * *

**ii.**

* * *

It's nearing the end of their last year as high school students. Their asses are parked on a bench and a haphazard pile of cards is laid out between them. They are amazingly unable to focus on their riveting card game.

"My family's going on a trip during the break," Hide announces, scratching a speck of ( _what he can only hope is—_ ) dirt off one of their playing cards. There is a beat. "What about you?"

Kaneki is silent for a moment, staring at the cards currently in his hand, before he lays one down on the pile between them. "I don't know," he says, which may or may not translate into _nothing_. "Maybe I'll finish Takatsuki's new book."

"Seriously?" Hide asks, following suit and laying another card on the pile between them. The score is tied in the sense that they are both not any closer to winning than five minutes ago. "Jeez... You have no sense of adventure."

In response, Kaneki shrugs. The pile of cards between them steadily grows. It seems there is nothing else to be said for the moment.

(Until Kaneki breaks the silence, at least.)

"Hey," he says, a little bit suddenly. "Hide?"

And being the awesome best friend he is, Hide is quick to look up from his hand of cards. "Yeah?"

"I've been thinking about what you said," he replies, shedding no light on what he means. Hide's about to open his mouth and ask what all this is about—but he doesn't get the chance to do so before Kaneki elaborates. "About... moving out once we graduate? I... I'm going to do it."

Naturally, Hide blinks, looking more or less astonished. Said astonishment then turns into excitement, and he's quick to sling an arm over his best friend's shoulder, knocking the cards out of both of their hands.

"That's great!" he says. He is pretty sure he is screaming into Kaneki's ear, but he doesn't really care. "You should let me know when you start moving out, alright? I'll help you out."

And despite having one of his eardrums blown out, Kaneki thanks him for the offer quite graciously.

Or he would have, if Hide hadn't immediately added—

"—Ah, ah! But don't get carried away inviting girls over! Too much, and you might invite a ghoul into your place!"

Kaneki promptly shoves him off the bench.

But they're both laughing when Hide's face hits the pavement, so it's okay.

* * *

**i.**

* * *

They're sharing a free period together the last time the subject comes up.

" _So_ , Kaneki," Hide pipes up, poking a sandwich he bought from the cafeteria like it's about to grow legs and walk out of its plate. "What are you doing during the 24th?"

Kaneki, of course, slowly raises an eyebrow at him. "The 24th of... October?"

"Nah, man," he responds. "Of December. Why would I care about the 24th of October?"

"...Hide," Kaneki begins, looking at him like he's gone off and said something completely nonsensical. "It's only September."

He waves a hand at him, sputtering and laughing at Kaneki's comment like _he's_ the one who's gone off and said something completely nonsensical. "Yeah, yeah... I know," he tells him, ripping the edges off his sandwich like he's a 5-year-old boy all over again. "But you can never be too early."

Kaneki rolls his eyes at him. "No... I'm sure you can be too early, in this case..."

"Of course you can't! Unless—" he pauses. Gasps and feigns shock for a _dramatic_ effect. "Don't tell me... You're planning to spend it with that girl you keep talking about? How sneaky, Delusional-kun!"

"H— Hey! Since when is my name _Delusional-kun_?!"

And when he laughs at his best friend's red face, he hopes the end of this year will be nicer than the last few.

Kaneki's a free guy now, after all.

(Or Hide thinks so, at least.)

 .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

* * *

**:re.**

* * *

And in the end, it's true you can never be too early.

And you can never be too late, either.

"Nagachika-san?" Sasaki Haise asks him on one particular Monday afternoon. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he lies, "Just wondering—got any days off in December?"

He does.

(The names are different and so are the circumstances, but Hide is nothing if not an awesome best friend.

Also, _very tenacious_.)


End file.
